


Tap Tap Tap

by chaletian



Category: Bones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She keeps tapping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap Tap Tap

**Author's Note:**

> Set during an earlier season, when Bones seemed to have developed a habit of tapping Booth all the time.

At first, it had annoyed Booth. Really, really annoyed him. He liked Brennan. God’s own truth. OK, she was all kinds of weird, and seemed to have entirely missed the concept of ‘popular culture’, and her insistence that she needed a weapon couldn’t be considered anything but disturbing, but, y’know, that’s people for you. And he liked her. But, jeez, the tapping!

He’d be on the phone with someone, anyone, nothing to do with anything, and there she’d be. Tap tap tap. They’d be on a stake-out and he’s trying to concentrate, and there she’d be. Tap tap tap. He’d be trying to sweet-talk a witness, really bonding with him, getting him to give up more than he thinks he knows, and there she’d be. Tap tap tap.

At first he’d thought, yeah, she knows how annoying it is. He knows his Bones, after all, and she likes to yank his chain sometimes. But he doesn’t think she’s trying to piss him off. So maybe she doesn’t have a clue. He wonders if he should mention it. Y’know. ‘Hey, Bones – the tapping thing. Cut it out.’ But in the end he doesn’t.

For a while, he’s not sure why he’s not doing anything about. Then, and this is kinda weird, Booth thinks, it stops being quite so annoying. And after a while, Booth finds himself almost expecting it. When she’s gone, he misses it. Because it’s tap tap tap, and she’s there.


End file.
